


【盾铁】快乐之源（白罐×mcu盾）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【盾铁】快乐之源（白罐×mcu盾）

每个人都有自己最喜欢的玩具。

托尼回想起自己十来岁的时候，最喜欢的是父亲送的一辆托马斯小火车；后来过了玩小火车的年纪，他热衷于自己做一些独一无二的小玩意，最得意的作品大概要数自己的盔甲了。再后来，整个纽约市都是他的玩具，他爱上了玩弄人类的滋味。当这一切也都结束的时候，托尼坐在自己空荡荡的大厦里，突然不知道还有什么是值得倾注热情的。

“一直以来我都在扮演人类，那么上帝要做什么呢？上帝也爱吃汉堡王吗？”没有人回答，他便自问自答道。“就算上帝喜欢吃汉堡，也不能24小时都吃。”好吧，他承认自己有些无聊了。

然后，他的笼子里突然出现了一只新猎物。它属于那种看起来温和无害的大型猫科动物——其实猫科动物都是危险的，只是在托尼看来温良罢了。它有一头金灿灿的毛发，有与自己相称的蓝眼珠，就连肢体也像自己一样矫劲。托尼这里已经很久没出现过别的生物了，他在脑中搜索了一会儿，才意识到面前这个生物是人。  
“好吧，你这只迷途的小老虎，就做我接下来的玩具吧。”

史蒂夫在打斗中误入一道传送门，被传送到了这个宇宙。他蜷着身子从地板上苏醒时，却发现自己被关在监牢中，脖子和手脚都系着镣铐。一个穿着灰T恤的家伙就那么赤裸裸地盯着他，隔着一道道铁柱。他自然地喊出了受害者的标准开头句。

“你是谁？放我出去！”

“你信教吗？”那个男人吸一口雪茄，答非所问道。

“我信奉自由和正义。”

“啧，怪不得你不认识我。”那个男人嫌弃地皱皱眉，“自由是生命中最大的谎言，你得接受这个。”

“什么意思？还有你究竟是谁？”史蒂夫冲到铁栅栏前。

“我是帮你打破这个谎言的上帝，”原本起身的人突然低下头，藏在墨镜下的一对眸子直直盯着他，像狼盯着到手的猎物，“不得不说，你比我想象的还要有趣。”

托尼对于猎物向来很有耐心，反正他有的是时间和金钱。但是对于这样一头蓄势待发的野兽，他却迫不及待想要驯服了。在史蒂夫不相信的目光下，他走进囚室，这样狭小的空间挤进两个壮汉简直是噩梦，史蒂夫感到自己与对方身体贴着身体，呼吸连着呼吸。

“你离我远点。”

“拜托，这可是我家，我爱去哪就去哪。”托尼说着又向前走了几步，这下真是贴着身体了。史蒂夫被逼到了墙角，大声咒骂道：

“什么变态会在自己家修牢房？”

“有钱的变态。”托尼玩味地看着炸毛的小老虎，欣赏对方因为自己的回答而骤然变色的脸，觉得真是太有意思了。

“你真可爱，还是处男吗？喔喔喔，脸这么红，是真的？”托尼恶劣地用下腹顶顶他，“看着你的俊脸我都硬起来了。”

“变态！”史蒂夫自觉受到了侮辱，用力推了推眼前的人，超级血清的加成让这次反抗没有失效。托尼背后重重撞上对面的墙，眼中掩饰不住惊喜。

“你简直……完美。”

就在史蒂夫眼前，托尼周身突然被银白的液体金属包裹，之所以知道那是金属，是因为当史蒂夫挣脱铁链挥拳出去的时候，被对方一掌挡住了。

“这种盔甲……你是斯塔克？”史蒂夫难以置信，眼前的人与自己熟知的托尼长相完全不同，但这种技术只有斯塔克科技才会有。他在一瞬间想到，自己来到了另一个世界，这里的托尼是反派，还有一身亮瞎眼的银白色液体金属盔甲，这样一切就解释得通了。

“操，才认出来？我有点不高兴了。”托尼擒住对方的手臂，换上一副振金的镣铐。“没关系，接下来你的世界将只有我。”

史蒂夫还想说点什么，但对方接下来的举动让他大惊失色。托尼手底下稍一用力就把他的制服撕得稀烂，带着金属凉意的手指抚上他壮硕的胸肌。托尼发出轻薄的口哨声。“我开始嫉妒你的身材了。”

“从我身上滚下去！”史蒂夫忍无可忍道，但他完全挣脱不了振金的手铐。托尼现在整个人骑在他身上，他背后是冰凉的墙面，屁股底下是冰凉的地板，身上还坐着一大堆金属块，他觉得自己可能会先冻死。托尼似乎也意识到金属对于人类来说还是太冰凉了，主动收起盔甲，对怒目而视的人露出一个大大的笑容。

“听着，我想要的很简单，让我快乐，我甚至可以考虑满足你的一个愿望。”

“放我出去。”史蒂夫已经不想再重复类似的话了。

“成交。”托尼笑眯眯地开始宽衣解带。

史蒂夫：“……”他想说的不是这个意思啊！

这个世界的托尼有着与他不相上下的壮实肌肉，而且……他还有胸毛。脱毛的美国偶像头一回觉得有人比自己更具有雄性气质。托尼湛蓝的眼珠在对方身上转了转，隔着裤子准确无误地按住了他的性器。即使在疲软状态，那里也鼓起一大包。托尼喉结上下滚动着，对于接下来的事他万分期待。

“别害羞嘛，你会享受这个的。”托尼骑在他身上前后摇摆着臀部，两人的性器隔着布料摩擦，史蒂夫倒吸一口凉气，这种摩擦方式会让所有男人硬起来，他不但是男人，还是其中精力最好的之一，更加不可能忽视摩擦的触感。

性爱。他不记得有多久没享受过这个了。性爱的前提是两个人，而他只有一个，那种寂寞空虚的感觉，是自己解决多少次都无法填满的。所以当这个身材堪比AV男星的家伙出现时，托尼想到的第一件事就是，我要做爱。我要和这个人做爱，把他当做我的坐骑，发疯地操他。

可是现在，看着对方眼里化不去的凉意，他突然改了主意。即使是他也不喜欢强人所难，而不管自己愿不愿意承认，他太寂寞了，操一个人都无法满足这种空虚，所以他想，今天要来点不一样的。

他需要被填满。

托尼一只手扶着史蒂夫后脑勺，蛮横地与他接吻。年轻的美国偶像还未遭受过此等对待，一时怔住，待他回过神来，对方热乎乎的舌头已经长驱直入，与他的纠缠起来。史蒂夫眼前只有对方紧闭的双目和过长的眼睫毛，自然看不到托尼将另一只手伸进自己的股缝。他找到那个据说可以使人快乐的穴口，接着就像对待别人的身体似的，毫不留情地捅入手指。

“唔——”托尼于接吻中发出一声痛哼，他开始怀疑自己的决定是否合理。但他已经破天荒地主动亲吻了一个想要杀死他的人，如果这时停下来损失更大。于是他坚定不移地探索着自己的身体。他完全是闭着眼睛在肠道里乱捅，渐渐地手指上居然也有了湿意，痛感消失了，他便又塞进一根手指，如此循环。

史蒂夫快要窒息了，要知道能让他窒息的情况实在不多，可是他们吻了有几分钟？十分钟？他不知道，骑在他身上的人似乎不需要呼吸，依然色情地挑逗着他的口腔，在这样的情况下，他下体硬地发疼，胸腔的呼吸似乎都被对方夺走了。在他觉得自己会这样休克之前，那个人终于放开了他。

“你，你是人还是怪物？”史蒂夫有些怕了，地球上的所有生物都需要氧气，面对一个不需要氧气的人，谁都会怕。

“我是你的上帝。”

在史蒂夫惊愕的目光中，他对准对方竖直的阴茎，缓缓坐下去。

“呼……”托尼长长地叹息一声。他并非不需要呼吸，只是体内的绝境病毒在这方面有加成，让他不至于几分钟不呼吸就会死而已。扩张不充分的穴口被撕扯地发痛，但内壁一寸一寸被填满，他坐在对方粗长火热的肉棍上，奇异的是，他觉得那种空虚被填满了。

史蒂夫怎么也没有想到，对方竟然坐上了他的阴茎，他以为自己才是被操的那个。显然这位陌生的托尼·斯塔克完全让人猜不透。他不想这么说，但该死的，他是处男，哪个处男阴茎上套着一个湿热紧致的小穴都会失去理智。史蒂夫下意识向上顶了一下，托尼还处于适应阶段，被猝不及防的一顶弄地呻吟一声。

“呃嗯……”他带着猜不透视线的眸子低垂下来，与史蒂夫对视一眼。“刚刚是谁反抗地那么厉害？”

“去你的。”史蒂夫觉得自己一定是在那个漫长而窒息的吻中被施了魔法，不然为什么他突然开始大力顶弄身上的男人？明明被操着却还用那种居高临下的眼神看人，一想起这个，他就恨不得把这个人操得再也说不出那些惹人心烦的句子，不能露出欠揍的眼神。理智告诉他不应该给对方他想要的，但潜意识的他惊觉，这也是自己想要的——一场充满暴力和宣泄的性爱。

他开始明白为什么会有人沉溺于此，这种原始的运动能激发出人体内压抑的兽性，通过快感的方式宣泄出来，原本极度不情愿的他食髓知味。

“哈啊……你，你给我停下，该死！”托尼被操地说不出完整的句子，他想说自己才是主导者，为什么这个人被他钳制在身下也能把他操得欲仙欲死？他开始明白有些男人放弃自己的老二改用后穴做爱的原因了。完全不同于操别人的感觉，他最私密的部位被别人一下一下拍击抽插，就好像内心深处被别人看透，这种耻辱的心理配上痛快的生理感官，托尼只能想到一个词——棒透了。

已经有太久，没有人让他这样难堪，又这样愉悦。他终日扮演着上帝的角色，而上帝是神圣不可亵渎的，没有谁敢拿他怎样，就算是身败名裂也没有人敢来捉他进监狱，所以他依然自诩上帝。可是上帝应当是无欲无求的，他终究只是个人类，他的祖先亚当和夏娃偷吃禁果，他也无可避免地要沉浸于此。

这个认知让他更加耻辱，也更加放荡。

史蒂夫发现身上的人开始迎合他的顶弄。明明是身躯粗壮的成年男人，腰却扭得比纽约最淫荡的妓女还要放荡。他主动把对方戴着镣铐的手放在自己肩上，这样史蒂夫就是双臂环绕他脖颈的姿势，然后他语无伦次道：

“干我，勒我。”

史蒂夫没有反驳他的意见，将镣铐在他脖子上缠了一圈，收紧手臂，硬挺的巨物更加急切地操干起来。托尼觉得呼吸一滞，几乎坐不直身体，东倒西歪地随着身下人的顶弄起伏。下身有个要命的地方被重重顶过，托尼从嗓子眼里发出一声令他毛骨悚然的呻吟，不敢相信，之前的快感他以为就是极限，可是那是什么？他的快乐之源吗？

“你居然有敏感点？”美国偶像可不懂这个，他以为男人之间的性爱毫无乐趣可言，但显然当他操过一点时，对方的肠壁就会夹得他更紧，穴口宛如蚌肉一张一合，夹地他差点缴枪投降。

托尼什么也听不见了，失神地随着对方起伏，他自然知道男人体内有前列腺，但史蒂夫操得那样深，那不可能是前列腺。那是他的G点。他他妈的像女人一样有G点。

“啊……就是那里，用力……”托尼起伏着身子迎合对方。史蒂夫没见过发骚发浪的托尼，事实上这是他见的第一个发骚发浪的男人，他觉得对方的样子居然让他更有性致了。

“想要就自己动吧。”史蒂夫突然停下了动作，他快被自己心里多得吓人的恶劣因子震惊了。

“操你的。”托尼瞪他一眼，那里面饱含的情欲让史蒂夫下身一跳，差点交代了。但他调整呼吸稳如泰山。托尼没办法，他太想重温那种感觉了，于是在对方的注视下把自己当成飞机杯那样上下套弄着。

“啊，顶到了——”托尼两腿一软，跪在地面上，被操到G点的他浑身无力，但要想再次获得那种感觉只能自己动。托尼完全忘了一开始自己打算做主导者，现在只有满腹的委屈。

“你，哈——你真是个，糟糕的，玩具。”

“……玩具？”如果史蒂夫有一双兽瞳，那么现在他的瞳孔一定危险地竖了起来。

“你他妈的……跑到我家……嗯……长得那么性感，不是玩具是什么？”对于危险一无所知的托尼断断续续说着，一手伸到脖子上想把沉重的镣铐弄下来，他觉得有些呼吸不上来了。

史蒂夫突然一把推倒他，托尼脑袋重重撞上地板，被突如其来的变故弄懵了。

史蒂夫收紧了手中的镣铐，露出一个冷笑。  
“今天就让你知道谁是玩具。”

托尼完全吓傻了。如果说刚刚骑乘位的顶弄已经是自身体力的极限，现在这个更方便发力的体位下，史蒂夫的频率简直超越了人类范畴。他的腰跟上了马达似的，而且不知道是不是错觉，体内的分身似乎更大了。

“哈啊……太，太快了，好深……”托尼被逼出了眼泪，这让他更加耻辱。他被两腿大张地压在自家的囚牢中操，被自己的猎物操，还天杀的这么粗鲁又这么舒服。G点一次次被顶到，他没有任何防备就射在了自己的腹部，可是对方没有因为这个就停下。他现在毫不觉得对方是处男，更不是什么可爱的小老虎，而是一只凶狠的恶狗。看起来人畜无害，发起疯来谁也招架不住。

“你，你究竟是谁？”在眩晕的高潮中，托尼后怕地问道。

“我？”史蒂夫也快射了，这具肉体令他疯狂迷醉。他想了一会儿，注视着对方的眼睛，轻轻勾起唇角。

“我是让你快乐的人。”

体内爆发出一道道白浆，托尼两眼一翻，瘫倒在地面上。

“喂，你死了吗？”史蒂夫探了探他的鼻息，感到呼吸才终于松了一口气，缓缓退出他体内。“你可不能就这么死了，还得放我出去呢。”

“你才死了。”托尼骂骂咧咧地坐起来，用手边的T恤胡乱擦拭了一下自己的下体，又把沾着两人体液的衣服丢给对方。史蒂夫皱眉看了两眼，还是找了块干净的地方擦了擦。

托尼回味着刚才的细节，嘴角不自觉勾起一个弧度。他艰难地起身打开牢房大门，却在对方能反应过来之前又将栅栏门合上。

“你——”

“我可没说做一次就放你出去啊。”托尼戴上不知道从哪里抓过来的红色墨镜，拍拍他的脸蛋，“这么快乐的事，不多做几次怎么行。”

他转身一瘸一拐地离开了这层楼，无视背后对方愤怒的叫喊。就是这样，越愤怒越好，下次一定会操得自己更用力。托尼被自己的聪明折服了。

凝视着空荡荡的大厦，他曾以为自己会成为这座孤岛，在岁月中被遗忘，于黑暗中静静腐烂。但现在看来，他还可以光鲜而愉悦地活着。

“你真是我的快乐之源。”

END.

【PS】  
关于G点：不是所有男人都有，少部分男人真的有，有的也不一定知道，所以白罐大佬可以说是天生名器了（恶趣味+1）


End file.
